


Hunter x Pirate

by helenatenblack



Category: Hunter X Hunter, One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenatenblack/pseuds/helenatenblack
Summary: Хисока Мороу — прирождённый охотник. Чертовски умный, хитрый и очень любит убивать. Но что будет, если его обмануть? Куроро Люцифер — та ещё заноза в заднице. Во время их боя на Небесной Арене Куроро задействует новую, но крайне эффективную технику, что отправляет Хисоку куда подальше. Что же сделает охотник в мире, о котором ничего не знает? Скорее всего, то же, чем и занимался всегда.





	1. Раздел I: Ред Лайн

**Author's Note:**

> Мугивары могут только упоминаться. Хотелось как можно лучше соединить атмосферу Хантера и Ван Писа и отказаться от ООС'а, есть элементы слэша и гета. Хисока флиртует со всеми. Без исключения.

— Куро-о-оро Лю-у-у-уцифер проти-и-ив Хи-и-исоки Мо-о-о-орроу! — Наратор объявил имена двух мастеров верхних этажей — и крики людей на переполненных трибунах стали ещё громче.

Хисока Мороу был таким же приставучим, как и его способность — жвачка. Он несколько лет работал как член банды Пауков ради одной лишь цели — сразиться с их лидером — Куроро Люцифером. Даже когда Куроро больше не мог использовать нэн, Хисока не сдавался и даже помогал вероятному противнику. В конечном итоге, первым сдался Люцифер и, разорвав цепь Курапики, принял вызов на бой с Фокусником.

Напряжённая атмосфера на арене сразу же сменилась на мрачную, а зрители стали ещё более возбуждёнными в преддверии боя, когда «Ленивый Бог Смерти» Куроро Люцифер заявил следующее:

— Пускай всё кончится чьей-то смертью.

— Лады ♣, — Хисока широко улыбнулся, ожидая начала поединка, а нарратор объявил о том, что возможен лишь один исход этой битвы — смерть одного из оппонентов.

— Разрешается использование любого оружия. Полагаюсь на ваши честь и достоинство, — проговорил свою обычную реплику немного толстый судья, даже не надеясь на достоверность последних слов. — В бой!

Не ожидая ни секунды, оба противника начали использовать нэн. В одной руке Куроро держал свою книгу, а во второй — странную антенну. Он запихнул в шею судьи небольшую иглу, наконечник которой напоминал миниатюрную игрушку в форме летучей мыши.

«Хэ-э, так ты специально играл со мной в кошки-мышки, собирая как можно больше козырей…♦»

Судья напал на Хисоку, который, узнав о его намерении воткнуть иглу ему в ногу, уклонился от удара, но был атакован Куроро. Не успев переадаптироваться на наступления, Мороу был поглощён волной ударов противника, поэтому плотно сложил все конечности, защищая тело. Тем временем он размышлял о возможных слабостях способности «Чёрный голос» и дошёл до вывода, что Люциферчик лишь пытается запугать и сломить его дух. И не важно, может ли противник контролировать нескольких человек за раз или использует судью только в качестве щита.

Атака на Хисоку закончилась, и он использовал жвачку из ноги, чтобы притянуть к себе судью, а после бросил мужчину на противника.

«Как же ты меня взбудоражил, Курорчик…♥»

Судья вновь ринулся на Мороу, который уже приготовился отбить удар, но внезапно его тело взорвалось, разбрызгивая чёрную кровь. Марионетка падала на землю, а сзади стоял Люцифер, приподняв напротив себя обе руки без книги. На левой было нарисовано солнце с плюсом внутри, а на правой — луна с минусом.

— Я могу использовать краденые умения, да ещё и обе руки свободны. Просто чудно, согласен? Если доживёшь, покажу тебе четыре умения. Это рекордное количество, которое я использую для убийства одного человека. Можешь принять это за комплимент и… не разочаруй меня.

«Просто чудесно. ♥»

Бой возобновился, когда казалось бы мёртвый судья поднялся и побежал в сторону Хисоки. Он наносил удары, пытаясь прицепить антенну, но Фокусник ловко уклонялся. В какой-то момент толстяк вновь упал на землю, и на Мороу полетела огромная плита с арены. Разбить её было более чем легко, но после этого Хисока почувствовал онемение каждой своей конечности. Куроро тем временем листал книгу, готовясь к следующей атаке.

Хисока начал двигаться вперёд. Его цель — дотронуться до противника. Пробежав несколько метров, он увидел странную иглу, которая впивалась в кулак. Стало понятно, что онемение было вызвано не самой плитой, а этой маленькой иглой, которая, к счастью, не была антенной.

Но, к сожалению, была лишь средством отвлечения противника.

Снова взглянув вперёд, Хисока никого не увидел. Трибуны стихли. Слышно лишь собственное сердцебиение. Зрачки глаз бегали то вправо, то влево. Ничего. Обернулся назад. То же самое.

Он не мог почувствовать присутствие чужого нэн. Перед глазами стало чернеть. Веки медленно закрывались. Последним, что услышал Хисока Мороу, были слова:

« _Вместо смерти получишь шанс,  
здесь реквием споют, когда лишат жизни там._

_Вернуться не сможешь,_  
и гризли не поможет,  
даже не мечтай. 

_Сейчас ты один, таким и останешься.  
Выбор сделай — и судьба, может, приглянется._

_Бежать не думай, но можешь убивать.  
Судьба в твоих руках —  
всегда это знай_»

***

Земля. Холодная и мокрая. Почему-то вся красная. Шум прибоя. Крики чаек. Охотник очнулся, и разум охватило чувство ненависти. Куроро Люцифер оказался хитрее его самого… 


	2. — Часть 1. Против x Пиратов

Могло показаться, что красная земля, с двух сторон окружённая двумя морями — спокойным и немного бурным, — тянулась до бесконечности.

Всю дорогу Хисока шёл посередине скалы, чтобы иметь возможность видеть корабли с обеих сторон. Было невероятно интересно и не обычно. Над одним из морей почти не было туч, его освещало яркое солнце, но кораблей практически не видно. На другом же, — если не дождь, то какой-то циклон. К счастью, скалы такая погода почти не достигала.

За день без особых усилий Хисока смог приблизиться к центру Реверс-Маунтин. Благо, что он выбрал правильное направление. Удача была существом коварным и практически всегда подводила Фокусника.

Его зрачки расширились — с одной стороны течение шло вверх! Да и не одно, их было целых четыре! И только одно единственное было направлено вниз. Перепрыгнув на другую скалу, Хисока пошёл вниз. Голову сразу же посетила мысль, что он находился на другом континенте. А там, по словам многих, и не такое можно встретить. Чего уж муравьи-химеры стоили.

Осмотрев бухту возле бушующего моря, Хисока нашёл дюжину разбитых кораблей с разными драгоценностями. Он собрал и поставил возле себя все сокровища, чтобы попытаться заманить как можно больше кораблей. Главное, чтобы они были.

За короткое время ожидания произошло не мало. Кит, на голове которого был нарисован пиратский флаг, скрывающий огромные шрамы, и чайка в одежде почтальона, которая бросила свежую газету прямо у ног Фокусника. Из нечего делать, он взял газету и принялся читать новости, но тут же издалека послышались крики людей.

Корабль. Большой, но смог пройти между скалами по течению. На алых парусах красовались пиратские знамена. Но не такие, как обычно. Вместе с черепом и костями на Весёлом Роджере были нарисованы большие красные губы и розовые волосы. Этот рисунок разделял слова, написанные яркими красками: «BIG MOM».

— С нашим лидером, который не раз бывал на Гранд Лайн, пересечь Ред Лайн было проще простого, — сказал один из членов команды и засмеялся. Другие пираты его поддержали, и громкий смех дошёл до ушей Хисоки.

Охотник расплылся в хищной улыбке в преддверии боя и на всякий случай использовал зецу, чтобы скрыть ауру, жаждущую крови. Корабль достиг моря. Все пираты весело кричали и махали то мечами, то пистолями.

— Эй, смотрите туда! — кто-то с корабля крикнул в сторону Хисоки. Увидев всего одного человека с кучей разнообразных драгоценностей, золота и даже бриллиантов, пираты начали подготавливаться к высадке на берег. Охотник в это время сидел неподвижно и даже не глянул в сторону разбойников, когда те уже успели упустить якорь и ступить на красную землю.

— Первый день на Гранд Лайн, и уже такая добыча!

Все пираты побежали наперегонки к сокровищам, держа в руках всевозможное оружие от булав до клинков.

— Эй, ты! — произнёс большой накачанный мужчина. Хисока медленно перевёл взгляд из моря на него. — Да, ты. Эти сокровища теперь наши. У тебя есть два варианта: либо ты их отдаёшь нам — и мы тебя быстро и спокойно убиваем, либо отказываешься — и будешь мучиться до тех пор, пока нам не надоест.

Разбойники засмеялись, и каждый начал говорить о чём-то своём.

— Лучше не отдавай! Наш лидер очень любит пытки! Кш-кш-кш.

— Не-ет, хоть как-то поборись за свою честь! Ты же мужик!

— Кур-кур-кур, да какой это мужик, когда даже не пытается с нами сражаться. Так и будет сидеть, когда мы его убьём.

— Но он ведь такой спокойный… Может, потому что сильный? — внезапно перебил диалоги других один юнга.

— А-а-а?! Ты это о чём?! — закричали на него соратники. — Неужели ты считаешь, что _он_ сможет победить нашего лидера?! Голову Кори-сама оценили в четыреста шестьдесят миллионов белли! Он не раз бывал не только на Гранд Лайн, но и в самом Новом Мире в подчинении одного из Императора Морей — Йонко Большой Мамочки. Я даже слышал, что он сражался с самим вице-адмиралом Морского Дозора — Кансером — и почти его победил! Как ты вооб…

— Что-о? _Почти_? — тот же накачанный мужчина резко обернулся к своему подчинённому и оскалил зубы: — Если бы меня срочно не вызвали в Новый Мир, я бы убил этого Кансера. Ему всего-то повезло в том, что один из островов не смог изготовить месячную норму пирогов для нашего капитана.

Сказав это, человек по имени Кори отобрал меч у того самого подчинённого и проткнул его сердце. Вынул клинок. Посмотрел на пирата. Обернулся. И убил юнгу. Молодой парень схватился за шею, через которую прошёл меч. Закашлялся. Изо рта полилась кровь. Алая и горячая. Кори вновь вытащил лезвие и бросил его на землю.

Хисока встал на ноги и повернулся к лидеру пиратов-новичков. Вкус крови на губах. Самые извращённые фантазии не покидали голову охотника. Атмосфера резко изменилась.

Страх вселялся в каждого члена команды пиратов. Ноги подкашивались. Перед глазами появлялись монстры. Жуткие, кровожадные, готовые на части разорвать любого. В животе всё перевернулось. К горлу подступала тошнота, а на глазах выступали капельки слёз.

Практически все разбойники начали отступать от противника, а некоторые даже потеряли сознание. Эта атмосфера лишила Кори равновесия.

— Это была… Воля? Королевская? Нет-нет… Что-то другое, — он смотрел на человека перед собой с приоткрытым ртом. Ярко-розовые волосы, уложенные вверх, и маленькие жёлтые глаза, как у куницы.

Мужчина, одетый в костюм шута с рисунками разных мастей колоды карт, был высоким и явно мускулистым. На лице — куча грима. Под правым глазом нарисована ярко-жёлтая звезда, под левым — синяя капля.

Все самые тёмные оттенки слились воедино. Хисоку окутывала тьма. Аура темнее чёрного. Нет.

Хисока Мороу сам был этой тьмой.

— А-ах, наконец-то я встретил людей, — на лице растянулась искажённая извращенческая улыбка. Дух пиратов, который сначала говорил им сражаться, окончательно падал.

— Эй! — крикнул Кори, пытаясь не показывать свой страх. — Эти масти на твоей одежде… Ты один из Семьи Донкихотов? Лучше не встревай со мной в драку, ведь я кое-что знаю о вашем господине! Ку-ро…

Смех Кори прекратился сразу же, когда Хисока наклонил голову в сторону, пребывая в раздумьях. Накаленная атмосфера среди пиратов изменилась.

— Впрочем, это не важно, — Кори сделал шаг вперёд, — я убью тебя, будь ты хоть подчиненным самого Белоуса!

«М-м-м… Сколько новых имён… Надо запомнить их все, мало ли что ♣».

— Да! Точно! — воскликнул один из пиратов. — Кори-сама владеет силой дьявольского фрукта! Никто не сможет остановить нашего лидера!

После этих слов боевой дух разбойников снова поднялся, и они наставили оружие вверх, ринувшись на противника. Хисока запихнул руку в задний карман, вынимая колоду карт. Пираты даже не успели ничего понять, когда в их тела попали острые, как лезвия, карты. Плечи, ноги, шея, голова. От одного такого пореза струёй полилась кровь со всех частей тела.

Когда подчинённые падали на землю, Кори вновь сделал шаг вперёд. Его тело начало превращаться во что-то другое. До того сильные руки становились ещё более мускулистыми, а лицо приобрело кошачью форму.

— Ку-ро-ро-ро-ро-ро…

«Он знаком с Куроро? ♦»

— Я съел дьявольский фрукт типа Зоан — Неко-Неко, модель: пантера, и стал человеком-пантерой. Ку-ро-ро-ро-мяу, — его голос стал намного выше, и Хисока сдавленно хихикнул. На чёрном лбе Кори выступила жилка. Он с бешеной скоростью понёсся на противника. — Засра-анец-мяу!.

Хисока улыбнулся и остановил кулак Кори одной правой. Левая нога. Хвост. Правая нога. Голова. Когти. Никакие удары не могли достигнуть Фокусника. Он ловко уклонялся, будто наперёд знал, куда будет атаковать противник.

— Ненавижу я вас-мяу… — фыркнул Кори, переводя дыхание. — Пользователи Воли. Думаете, вы все такие крутые, да-мяу?

— М-м-м… Мне уже надоела твоя болтовня. Но, похоже, ты много чего знаешь, — Хисока будто удовлетворительно вздохнул, а затем серьёзно посмотрел на пирата, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Мяу. ♥

Кори вновь ринулся на противника, но теперь в виде полноценной пантеры. Когда он хотел сбить Хисоку с ног, тот прыгнул вверх и с оборота ударил преобращённого пирата ногой в живот. Кошку с её жалким визгом откинуло далеко в сторону. Она впечаталась в огромную скалу, оставив большую отметину.

Тем временем Хисока заметил, что некоторые подчинённые Кори, раны которых не были столь серьёзными, начали покидать поле битвы и двигаться в направлении корабля.

— Не уйдёте ♠, — облизал верхнюю губу.

И начал идти к разбойникам медленным шагом. Те, увидев приближающегося врага, быстро вышли на палубу и уже тянули якорь, как…

…как карты вновь порезали их тела. Исход — смерть. Все намертво упали на деревянную поверхность. Все, кроме одного.

— Мне нужен этот корабль ♦. — Хисока подошёл к одному единственному мужчине, в которого не попала ни единая карта. Он сидел на палубе и инстинктивно отползал назад от приближающегося врага. — Если сможешь ответить на все мои вопросы, я тебя отпущу ♥, — улыбаясь, медленно проговорил Фокусник и немного присел, дабы смотреть в глаза пирата на одном с ним уровне. Тот сглотнул появившийся ком в горле и быстро покачал голову, давая положительный ответ.

Хисока ещё раз улыбнулся, сузив без того узкие глаза, и начал допрос:

— Вопрос первый: что это за место и кто вы такие? ♣

— Э-это… Р-ред Лайн. Н-ну, знаете, место, к-которое соединяет Гранд Л-лайн и остальные моря. А м-мы — п-пираты, т-точнее я не пират, это они п-пираты, — ощущая тяжёлое давление на себя, мужчина не мог сконцентрироваться на том, что говорил, поэтому рассказывал всё, что знал, даже очевидное: — М-мы вообще из Ист-Блю, а это самое тихое море, ха-ха… Даже не знаю, почему такой, как Кори-сама, п-пират из самого Нового Мира, смог в нас найти… О-он говорил, что одна из Йонко — Б-большая Мамочка — набирает новых накама, вот я и…

Вместо обычной улыбки, на лице Хисоки мужчина увидел презрение, когда тот схватил его за щёки.

— Вопрос второй, — серьёзно сказал Хисока, отпустив пирата, — кто такие Йонко? ♣

— Й-й-йонко… э-это императоры морей, а точнее — Нового Мира, второй половины Гранд Лайн. Кори-сама не раз говорил, что они, наряду с Морским Дозором и Шичибукаями, — одна из Трёх Великих Сил Мирового Правительства, что держат баланс в этом мире, — пират неожиданно усмехнулся и уверенно добавил: — Никогда не думал, что пираты могут работать на Мировое Правительство. Это ведь курам на смех. Неужели эти дураки не понимают, что пираты — не их подчинённые? — Уверенность вновь сменилась на страх, когда мужчина посмотрел в глаза Хисоки. — П-практически всё, что я знаю о Г-гранд Лайн и Правительстве, я узнал от Кори-сама… К-кори-сама — один из самых доверенных людей Большой Мамочки, поэтому он владеет очень большим количеством важной и-информации. Шарлотта Линлин — настоящее имя Большой Мамочки, одной из самых устрашающих пиратов последнего столетия, — стала Йонко как раз благодаря ем…

— Хватит. Мне кажется, я практически всё понял. Остался только один единственный вопрос. Он, наверное, самый важный… Только попробуй не ответить на него, — провёл картой по щеке пирата, образовывая ровный и тонкий порез. — Как думаешь, чем этот ваш Кори сможет мне помочь? ♦ — и снова улыбнулся.

Мужчина растерялся, не зная, что сказать и чего именно хочет этот человек. Он что-то мямлил себе под нос:

— Н-ну… э-это… К-кори-с-сама… и-информация… н-н-наг-града за голову… Й-йонко… и-информация… Джок…

Перебив размышления пирата, Хисока лишь вздохнул:

— Ну и ладно. Похоже, мне самому придётся это узнать ♠, — опять улыбнулся.

И брызги крови запятнали его лицо.

Оставив все трупы на корабле, Хисока спрыгнул на землю и пошёл к скале, на которой виднелась большая трещина. Кори в своей человеческой форме лежал без сознания.

Выглядел жалким. Четыреста шестьдесят миллионов? За него? Не смешите. Но, возможно, он ещё пригодится.

Взяв относительно тяжёлого мужчину на плечо, Хисока отнёс его на корабль. Уже собрался отплывать, как вспомнил о сокровищах. Деньги везде одинаковы. Пусть не всё, но кое-какие сбережения должны быть полезными. Решил взять один полный сундук, а другие спрятать там, где нашёл. Вместе с золотом прихватил утреннюю газету, которую ему бросила чайка. Хисока заметил чудную карму, которая преследовала его всю жизнь: он никогда не знал о том, что творилось в мире. Из-за этого даже пропустил самое великое сражение охотников с муравьями-химерами, из-за чего умер председатель. А с Нетеро Айзеком было бы интересно сразиться…

Наконец-то погрузился на корабль: деньги — есть, информатор — есть, новости — уже тут. Лишними являлись только трупы бывших разбойников. И надо было что-то сделать с флагом. Хоть он и нравился Хисоке, на пиратские корабли не очень-то часто нападали, а, как он понял по словам того парня, Большую Мамочку боятся везде.

Немного помучившись со всеми неудобностями, Хисока закончил «чистку» этого корабля. Сбросить всех пиратов за борт и снять флаг на мачте было легко. Но вот с парусами пришлось повозиться. К счастью, в одной из кают было спрятано много краски самых разных цветов. Красный и розовый были уже почти полностью использованы, но белый — даже не тронут. Зарисовывать всё вручную не оказалось тяжело, но вот снять паруса — та ещё проблема.

Хисока нечасто путешествовал на кораблях, чтобы знать о них хоть что-то. Якорь — для остановки, паруса — для того, что плыть. В-с-ё. Фокусник никогда ни о чём не жалел, и хорошо, что теперь не пришлось. Похоже, этот Кори пригодится не только в качестве информатора.

А пока он не придёт в себя, Хисоку уже долгое время манила газета с громким названием: «ВОССТАНИЕ В АРАБАСТЕ! СЭР КРОКОДАЙЛ СМЕЩЁН С ПОСТА ШИЧИБУКАЯ!».

— Шичибукаи, Йонко… Куда же ты меня отправил, Куроро? ♣

Но и в этот раз почитать не удалось. Фокусник почувствовал, что что-то не так. Человек-пантера был без сознания уже более двух часов (пока Хисока делал то одно, то другое). Когда был занят, то совсем ничего не чувствовал, но теперь ему стала понятна причина этого беспокойства.

Хисока подошёл к связанному информатору, которого считал таковым уже два часа. Только теперь он заметил странный сферический браслет с красно-белой стрелкой, как у компаса, на его руке, но это пока не было важно.

— А-А-А-А!

Кори резко встал на ноги и попытался разорвать верёвки. Хисока всего лишь улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, будто не обращая внимания на пленника.

— Так и знал. Даже не пытайся освободиться. Я усилил их с помощью своего нэн. Хоть усиление — не моя стихия, этого достаточно, чтобы удержать такого, как ты. ♠

Уже лишённый сил Кори успокоился и спокойно сел на землю.

— Я жив… Чего ты от меня хочешь? Хотя, даже не отвечай, ты всё равно ничего от меня не услышишь. Опозорил меня перед моими подчинёнными… Я этого так не оставлю!

Хисока вздохнул и сел на кресло, предварительно поставленное для чтения.

— Нет… Ты расскажешь мне _всё_. ♥


	3. — Часть 2. Охотник x И x Дозорные

« ** _ВОССТАНИЕ В АРАБАСТЕ! СЭР КРОКОДАЙЛ СМЕЩЁН С ПОСТА ШИЧИБУКАЯ!_** »

_«Последние годы королевство Арабаста страдало от великой засухи. Несколько месяцев назад в этом был обвинён правитель страны — Нефертари Кобра. Жители утверждали, что он использовал нелегальный порошок под названием „Данс Пауер“ для того, чтобы в столице Алубарне всегда шёл дождь. Из-за действия этого препарата другие земли королевства были полностью высушены._

_Чтобы предотвратить дальнейшую засуху и свергнуть недостойного правителя, в Арабасте постепенно начали появляться повстанцы. Несколько дней назад они напали на королевский дворец с целью его захватить._

_Но в процессе битвы оказалось, что всему виной — бывший Шичибукай Крокодайл и втайне лидер колоссальной преступной организации под названием „Барок Воркс“._

_Объединившись с королевской армией Арабасты и повстанцами, Морской Дозор во главе с капитаном — а теперь коммодором — Смокером по прозвищу „Белый Охотник“ сумел одолеть сэра Крокодайла и его подчинённых. Все преступники будут заключены в подводную тюрьму Импел-Даун, а пост Шичибукая отныне свободен._

_Также стало известно, что в инциденте были замешаны новички Пираты Соломенной Шляпы, прибывшие на Гранд Лайн из Ист-Блю. Голова за их капитана Монки Д. Луффи по прозвищу „Соломенная Шляпа“, который наделал много шуму на своей родине, известной как самое тихое море, возросла из тридцати миллионов белли до ста миллионов! Голова первого помощника, вырезавшего сотню преступников на Виски Пик, Ророноа Зоро, также известного как „Охотник на пиратов“, становит шестьдесят миллионов белли._

_За последний месяц эта команда пиратов-новичков стала уже третьей по счёту на Гранд Лайн, чей капитан стоит около ста миллионов белли. Юстасс „Капитан“ Кид из Саут-Блю со стоимостью в сто тридцать миллионов белли, а также „Фокусник“ Бэзил Хокинс из Норт-Блю — девяносто шесть миллионов. Эти пираты, в особенности Юстасс Кид, являются особо опасными преступниками. Немедленно сообщите Морскому Дозору, если они появятся в ваших…»_

 

— Земля-я! — низкий голос Кори прервал чтение Хисоки, который в то время думал о другом прозвище вместо такого загадочного и необычного, по его мнению, «Фокусника». Эту газету охотник знал почти наизусть, но всё равно перечитывал практически каждый день. Свежие новости не были ни занятными, ни несущими полезную информацию, поэтому Мороу всё смотрел на прикрепленную фотографию Бэзила Хокинса, запоминая каждую черту его лица.

Но отвлёкшись от чтения, Хисока медленно поднял взгляд на бывшего пленника.

Как оказалось, Кори действительно был полезен. Хоть он и не был хорошим бойцом, но зато отлично разбирался в навигации. Смог предугадать все циклоны и штормы, вовремя «подсадить» корабль на то или иное течение, а на разные вопросы Хисоки, касающиеся кораблей и морей, лишь отвечал: «Это всего лишь Рай». Также Мороу разузнал всякого о дьявольских фруктах и Великой Эре Пиратов. Второе было не особо интересным, но вот первое захотелось найти.

Сказать, что охотник и пират подружились, — ничего не сказать. Кори, конечно, много знал, но он был слабым и скучным. Или это какая-то хитрость? Кори и Хисоку объединяла лишь одна единственная цель — доплыть до хоть какого-то острова. Мороу, разумеется, ещё хотел по пути с кем-то сразиться, но, как позже объяснил Кори, чаще всего Морской Дозор нападает именно на пиратов, а не наоборот, и только иногда могут пострадать мирные корабли, поэтому весь путь был спокойным и тихим. Что _вообще_ не нравилось Хисоке.

И вот, Мороу встал из своего кресла, отложил газету в сторону и направился к пирату. Погода была тёплая и нежная, как самые мерзкие объятия на свете. А далеко впереди виднелся горизонт острова.

 _Всплеск_!

Из моря выпрыгнула большущая рыба, которая смогла закрыть солнце, и огромные капли воды полились на корабль.

— Это морской король! — крикнул Кори и подбежал к Хисоке, который неподвижно стоял на том же месте с опущенной головой. — Он слишком огромный, надо опустить паруса! — пират смотрел на охотника.

Охотника, учуявшего свою жертву. Наконец-то. Целых два дня! Два дня, кроме него и Кори, в море не было никого. Того, кого можно было убить, лишить жизни и всех мечт, выпотрошить, расчленить… Ну и что, что это всего лишь рыба? Для охотника любой живой или движущийся предмет — жертва.

Кори вновь почувствовал то же самое. Жестокая кровожадность. Давящая атмосфера. Он отступил от Хисоки на несколько шагов назад. Именно из-за этого пират ни разу не осмеливался нападать на охотника. Дрожь пробирала всё тело, ноги подкашивались, к горлу подбиралась тошнота. Кори упал на землю.

Даже морской король сто раз пожалел, что вынырнул из воды. Один взгляд в глаза Хисоки — и животное захотело сменить направление своего тела. Но было поздно.

Будто конечности не были подвластны его разуму, Хисока прыгнул вверх, где уже находилась жертва. Даже не думая, он ударил морского короля правым кулаком по морде, но…

…но удар был слишком сильным, и его откинуло далеко вперёд. В противоположную к острову сторону.

Хисока приземлился на корабль и немного присвистнул.

— Оу… ♦ — сказал он.

— «Оу»? По-твоему, это «оу»? У нас ведь совсем не осталось еды! — начал тираду Кори, мгновенно отбросив страх назад. Он встал с земли и направился к Хисоке. — Эй, это не смешно! Хватит улыбаться! Когда я и моя команда плыли на Грайнд Лайн, то думали, что нам должно было хватить еды как минимум до следующего острова. Восемнадцать человек! Слышишь меня, — восемнадцать! Но кто бы подумал, что её так нагло «своруют» у Реверс-Маунтин! Да-да, ты говорил, что этого не делал. Только опять не ври, а? Возле Ред Лайн люди не-жи-вут! Или думаешь, что с кают еду украл тот большой кит?

— Ну, всякое бывает ♪, — продолжая улыбаться, протянул Хисока. А у Кори уже просто не было сил кричать.

— Тебе повезло, что остров уже близко. Там наши пути расходятся. Можешь делать всё, чего только душа пожелает, но корабль я забираю себе. Он — моя собственность. Ты получишь его только через мой труп!

— Хорошо ♠, — ответил Хисока, расширив улыбку.

Успокоившись, пират двинулся к носу корабля. Остров уже был не за горами. Осталось несколько миль — и Кори будет свободен. Таким же пиратом, каким был два дня назад. С жизнью без обязательств, но полную приключений, денег, женщин, информации и бегства. Особенно бегства. От Морского Дозора, от Кайдо, Больш…

…кап-кап…

Кори посмотрел вниз. Из живота выглядывала чья-то рука с длинными ногтями. Кровь каплями лилась на древесину, окрашивая её в алый. Сердце потихоньку переставало биться.

Какой же он был наивным. Знал ведь, что этот Хисока — прирождённый убийца. С ним не стоило расслабляться ни на секунду. Слишком глупая смерть. И неожиданная… Убегая от своих врагов, он никогда не думал, что сможет им попасться. И не попался.

Кори был убит обычным человеком, который называл себя охотником.

— Сам же говорил… «только через мой труп». Не люблю людей, которые говорят такое, — так и хочется их убить, — Хисока вынул руку, и пират упал на землю. — Спасибо, кстати, за информацию. Думаю, она мне очень пригодится, — но тут же кое-что заметил: — Упс… ♥

А корабль тем временем приближался к острову. Издалека были видны полностью выбеленные симметрические холмы с двух противоположных сторон, большой замок посередине, построенный из жёлтых камней, и фейерверки разных цветов в небе, звук которых уже доносился до ушей Хисоки.

Охотник пошёл в каюту, дабы поискать какое-то полотенце. Кровь с руки сама не смоется, а ходить в таком виде по городу даже ему было бы неудобно. Внимание ему, разумеется, не могло не нравиться, особенно если это касалось суперсильных противников, но не до такой степени.

В порту было полно кораблей самой разной величины. Судно Хисоки — одно из средних. Как раз для того, чтобы особо не выделяться.

— О-о, это же чайка… — Мороу внимательно посмотрел на корабли, флаги которых были украшены морской птицей. — Морской Дозор… верно, Кори? — взглянул на труп пирата и улыбнулся. — Похоже, что здесь будет весело. ♣

Наблюдая за Кори, Хисока смог чему-то научиться. Например, когда корабль приплыл в порт, он не забыл сбросить якорь и сложить паруса. Труп, конечно, был той ещё проблемой. К счастью, охотник вспомнил, что Кори — пират. За его голову давали довольно-таки приличную сумму денег, поэтому, не раздумывая, Хисока взял его на плечо, спрыгнул с корабля и пошёл искать дозорных.

— Эй, смотрите! Вон там! — крикнул какой-то человек, одетый в обычную одежду, и указал другим пальцем на розоволосого мужчину, который нёс другого, но уже мёртвого, мужика и выглядел как маньяк какой-то. Другие люди тут же начали перешёптываться, а некоторые — убегать.

Хисоку окружили дозорные.

— Стой, где стоишь! Тебе не пройти дальше! — кричали они, наставив на охотника большие пушки.

Хисока Мороу не двигался. Он переводил взгляд с одного военного на другого, пытаясь найти командира. И он вышел. Дозорные расступились, пропуская начальника.

— Ты один из Пиратов Кида? Я думал, что они уже сюда не вернуться. Вам ещё мало, да? — из толпы вышел мужчина в коричневом костюме и красной рубашке. На плечи накинут плащ с надписью «Правосудие». — Если хочешь выжить, сдай нам своих накама. Или умри.

Ну вот, опять эта фраза. Сделай то или получишь сё…

— М-м-м, очень заманчивое предложение. Но, увы, у меня нет этих ваших «накама». А с Пиратами Кида я тоже не знаком ♪, — сладостно, будто играя с дозорным, протянул Хисока и сбросил Кори с плеч. — Вот, если не ошибаюсь, то за этого парня, — он пальцем указал на пирата, — назначена награда. Я здесь, чтобы сдать его вам, _многоуважаемому_ Морскому Дозору ♣, — с улыбкой на лице пролепетал охотник.

— Смеёшься над нами, да? — дозорный оскалил зубы. — Никогда не любил охотников за головами. Вы такие же, как и эти пираты…

— Подождите, коммодор Кибин, — дрожащим голосом проговорил один из его подчинённых, боясь перебить намного высшего по званию. — Этот человек… Это же «Сочинитель» Кори — дезинформатор, который несколько лет убегал от Кайдо и Большой Мамочки. Мы так и не смогли разузнать почему.

Мужчина, именуемый Кибином, внимательно осмотрел лицо мужчины, бездыханно лежащего на земле. После недолгих раздумий он сказал:

— Он мёртв? — Небольшой кивок от Хисоки. — Тогда ты получишь только семьдесят процентов от общей суммы денег. Какую там награду за голову ему назначили? — спросил Кибин у того же подчинённого.

— Девяносто два миллиона белли, сэр.

— Ну, значит, ты получишь около… — дозорный задумался, сложив руки на груди и притоптывая ногой. — Хм, что-то получишь в общем.

— Ровно шестьдесят четыре миллиона четыреста тысяч белли, коммодор Кибин, — ответил за него другой подчинённый.

— Да-да, всё правильно, я тоже так подсчитал. Шестьдесят с чем-то там…

«Девяносто два миллиона? Дезинформатор? В смысле? Ну вот, ещё один. У этого чёртового пирата получилось меня обмануть так же, как это сделал Куроро. Похоже, я был слишком самонадеянным. Но, думаю, большая часть информации верная. Ой и не хочется мне быть в неведении. Особенно в этом мире… ♠».

— Так, стоп, — Кибин вдруг что-то осознал, — ты кто, чёрт возьми, такой? Назови своё имя! Если ты в розыске, то не получишь и копейки!

— Моё имя Иллуми, просто Иллуми. Приятно познакомиться ♪, — он приветливо улыбнулся, и Кибин прижмурил глаза.

«Охотник на пиратов… После инцидента в Арабасте не всех преступников поймали. Он может быть членом „Барок Воркс“…»

— Не волнуйтесь, я никак не связан с преступными организациями, в особенности «Барок Воркс», — будто прочитав мысли Кибина, ответил Хисока. — На Гранд Лайн прибыл только несколько дней назад и сразу же встретил этого пирата. Его чуть не съел морской король. Вот, смотрите, — Мороу присел и показал дозорным на распоротый живот, — след от огромного икла. Хотел его спасти, но оказалось слишком поздно. Бедняга умер мучительной смертью. Не пожелал бы я такого никому… ♥

— Иллуми, говоришь, — будто сплюнул слова Кибин, вглядываясь в человека перед ним. — Я запомню тебя, _Иллуми_.

Похоже, назваться Иллуми Золдиком, с которым у Хисоки были, мягко говоря, «странные» отношения, — хорошая идея. Этот мир другой, и никто не знает о Золдиках — семье наёмных убийц. Ох, было бы неплохо, если бы и здесь такая была. Семья, которую бы нанимали с целью убить своих врагов, заплатив им кучу денег…

«Хотя, если когда-нибудь придётся стать известным, то использую собственное имя ♥».

А Кибин тем временем обратился к своим подчинённым:

— Разойтись по кораблям и готовиться к отплытию! Через несколько часов задаём курс на Штаб-Квартиру, — дозорный развернулся в другую сторону и на ходу добавил: — Только попробуйте потерять ещё один Этернал Пос! И Лог тоже проверьте.

— Коммодор Кибин, а вы куда?

— Юстасс Кид наделал здесь слишком много шуму, — дозорный продолжил идти. — Надо всё уладить. Всё-таки, скоро сюда наведаются очень важные гости. А вы не стойте столбом! Помогайте гражданам и работникам отремонтировать музей!

— Но мы ведь скоро отплываем…

— Ну тогда половина пусть идёт на корабли, а другая половина — за мной! Не хватало ещё опозориться перед Правительством, — уже тише добавил Кибин.

— Эй, а про меня не забыли, — вмешался в разговор Хисока, который до поры до времени не хотел перебивать дозорных, изучая каждое сказанное слово.

Кибин остановился и посмотрел на Хисоку, развернувшись. Узкие глаза, полные любопытства, смотрели на него будто свысока.

— Мои подчинённые позаботятся о тебе, — медленно проговорил дозорный и перевёл взгляд на матросов, которые должны были идти к кораблю. — Вы знаете, что нужно делать.

Коммодор вновь направился к центру города, а толпа из обычных граждан и дозорных понемногу рассасывалась. Двое матросов подошли к трупу бывшего пирата и взяли его один за ноги, другой за руки. Хисока стоял неподвижно, пока один из них не сказал следующее:

— Сейчас мы принесём деньги. Жди здесь.

И охотник, разумеется, не послушал. Всё-таки, на это он и охотник. Дождавшись ухода всех дозорных куда-то по своим делам, Хисока Мороу направился до самого большого корабля Морского Дозора, куда понесли Кори.

С помощью зецу он хотел попасть на борт незамеченным, но делать этого даже не пришлось, так как цель, можно сказать, «попала ему прямо в руки».

— Эй, за ним нужно смотреть глаз да глаз, ты ведь слышал, что сказал коммодор Кибин! Если потеряем, то, возможно, больше не сможем служить в Дозоре, — прозвучал голос одного из дозорных. Он и ещё один мужчина стояли возле корабля и смотрели на какую-то вещь.

— Да не переживай ты. На корабле есть ещё три таких же. Мы всё равно попадём в туда, куда нужно, а этот можно продать за невероятно большую цену. Мы можем стать богаче самих Тэнрьюбито!

— Во-первых, нет, мы не сможем стать богаче самой знати. А во-вторых, никто даже не захочет его покупать! Особенно, когда кто-то увидит, в какую точку он ведёт! — дозорный был явно чем-то обеспокоен. Будто чувствовал, что что-то не так.

— М-м-м, как интересно. А мне не скажите, куда он ведёт? ♥

Внезапно из ниоткуда появился странный мужчина, который внимательно рассматривал дорогую, по словам беседующих, вещичку, кою держал в руках один из дозорных.

— О, так это ведь… ♦

— Эй! Ты чего здесь делаешь? — перебил Хисоку дозорный, пряча вещь в карман. — Тебе здесь не разрешено быть! Ты должен вернуться туда, где был! Иначе — мы расскажем коммо…

— Кому-кому расскажите? — одной рукой Хисока взял мужчину за лицо и поднял его вверх. — А вас разве не будут ссорить, м-м-м? — Охотник вытащил из кармана дозорного ту самую вещь и начал раздумывать о том, что делать со свидетелями: — Похоже, что придётся вас убить… Если дозорные узнают, чт **о** я украл, у меня будут проблемы. ♥

Другой дозорный был будто парализован. Всё, что он мог, — это сглотнуть образовавшийся ком в горле и продолжать обливаться потом. Хисока взял его за лицо так же, как и другого, и погрузил их головы в воду. Сначала они отбивались, старались опустить хватку охотника, но всё было коту под хвост. И в конечном итоге Хисока Мороу выбросил их тела в море…

 

— Вот твои деньги. Ровно шестьдесят четыре миллиона и четыреста тысяч белли, — сказал дозорный, подошедший к Хисоке, который стоял на том же самом месте, когда все остальные расходились.

Охотник взял протянутый ему кейс с деньгами и заглянул внутрь. Всё, вроде, на месте, но сумма оказалась намного меньше той, что он предполагал. Практически в восемь раз! Ну да ладно. Вместо этого Хисока приобрёл очень примечательную вещичку. Да и денег на корабле должно хватить на долгий период времени. А потом он что-нибудь придумает. Как и всегда, впрочем. Импровизация — его любимое дело. Было бы хорошо, конечно, будь в этом мире что-нибудь схожее на Небесную Арену…

Когда дозорный пошёл обратно на корабль, Хисока заглянул рукой в карман и вытащил оттуда компас.

Бросая вверх и ловя одной рукой Этернал Пос с надписью «Маринфорд», а другой держа кейс с деньгами за плечом, Хисока Мороу направился оглядывать достопримечательности этого острова.

И начнёт он, пожалуй, с бара, так как это самое лучшее место для сбора информации. Ну, а потом нужно будет ещё в пару магазинов заскочить.

 

Остров был не обыкновенным, а очень даже интересным. Несмотря на суету граждан и кое-где обрушенные здания, всё выглядело современным, но и в то же время сделанным в винтажном стиле. Не то, чтобы это хоть как-то интересовало Хисоку, но можно было заметить, что туристов здесь было хоть пруд пруди.

Где-то в заброшенной части города Хисока смог найти таверну, где людей было столько же, как победителей экзамена на охотников в каждом году. Но самым удивительным было то, что эти люди не обратили никакого внимания на севшего за барную стойку незнакомца. Все они собрались за одним столом в самом углу и не замечали ничего того, что происходило за пределами их бурного обсуждения чего-то, как показалось Хисоке, очень занятного и, возможно, важного.

— Да нет же! — громким шёпотом озвучил свою мысль мужчина из той компании. — Говорю же я вам, что одному и тому же человеку не предлагают пост Шичибукая дважды! Да и сомневаюсь я, что, будучи одним из Пиратов Белоуса, Огненный Кулак согласиться стать цепным псом Мирового Правительства. Один раз он уже отказал, а тогда ещё был сопляком, только-только прибывшим на Гранд Лайн.

— Но кто тогда им станет? Если кто-то из тех буйных новичков — боже упаси! Этот гадёныш Кид уже наделал шуму в центре города. Правительство никогда не позволит ему стать Шичибукаем, тем более что скоро к нам приедут важные шишки… А те другие… По-моему, у них слишком маленькие награды за голову…

— Но ведь тот Соломенная Шляпа победил Крокодайла, который стоил всего-то восемьдесят один миллион и уже был Шичибукаем. Я слышал, что он убежал от «Белого Охотника» Смокера в Логтауне, а также от «Чёрной Клетки» Хины после инцидента в Арабасте. Эти новички слишком опасны, чтобы Правительство их быстро не усмирило и взяло под контроль…

— Ты действительно думаешь, что такими, как они, можно управлять? — встрял в разговор до того молчавший старый мужчина. — Посмотри на действующих Шичибукаев… Донкихот Дофламинго делает всё, что ему вздумается, в Новом Мире. Скорее всего, это Правительство работает на Шичибукаев, а не наоборот. В Дозоре, конечно, много сильных людей, особенно адмиралы, но противостоять Великой Эре Пиратов не может никто. На сегодняшний день насчитывается более тысячи пиратов с наградой свыше ста миллионов! И это только на первой половине Гранд Лайн. Только представь себе, что сейчас творится в Новом мире! Дозор никак не может победить их всех. И даже если сможет, Йонко в разы сильнее любого адмирала!..

— Капитан… — намного тише сказал один из собеседников.

А Хисока в это время попивал саке. Он не оборачивал голову и даже не переводил взгляд в другую сторону комнаты, но внимательно слушал каждое сказанное слово, пока бармен бурно рассказывал всё об этой таверне.

— …неужели вы вновь хотите отправиться в море? Эта ситуация, сложившаяся в мире… явно привлекает вас.

— Кса-са-са, — тихонько рассмеялся мужчина, к которому обращались, — нет. Конечно, нет. Я уже слишком для этого старый… Надо дать шанс новому поколению показать себя… А я тем временем буду лишь наблюдателем. Надеюсь, что доживу до того момента, когда появится новый Король Пиратов, кса-са-са…

— А ещё у нас можно заночевать… Или купить Лог Пос! — тут Хисока наконец-то поднял взгляд на бармена. — Да-да, Лог Пос ведь вещица нужная, но очень хрупкая — её может разбить любой болван! А здесь его можно купить за дешёвую цену…

Лог Пос Хисоке действительно был нужен. Когда он убил Кори, то тот упал на землю, будто специально приземлившись сначала правой рукой и только потом — телом. Вот так вот компаса не стало, а охотнику нужно был как-то путешествовать. Не на ослеп же плыть по морю, о котором вообще ничего не знаешь. И, в крайнем случае, даже Маринфорд, по словам Кори, находился слишком далеко от Ред Лайн, чтобы без остановок туда плыть.

Купив Лог Пос (да, именно _купив_ , а не отобрав или убив бармена), Хисока отправился за едой, размышляя о том, что будет делать дальше.

«Пираты, охотники, военные… Похоже, что самым сильными здесь являются именно пираты: дурная слава, большая численность, убийства… Что насчёт Дозора… правосудие и справедливость. Теперь понятно, почему они практически всегда в проигравших. С такими „ценностями“ им только в меценаты идти. Если не ошибаюсь, это место называют „Раем“… Как же хотелось бы попасть в Новый Мир. Шичибукаи и Йонко, да? Кори ещё что-то говорил о Сайфер Полах, но это менее не важно. Прежде всего нужно найти этого Фокусника. А потом можно и о Куроро поразмышлять. Думаю, что я уже определился с местом своего назначения… ♦».

***

_Где-то в Новом Мире_

— Пекомс, ты уже слышал новости-суар? — спросил длинноногий мужчина в розовом костюме и блюдцем с чашкой чая на голове.

— Имеешь в виду поимку Кори «Сочинителя»? — вопросом ответил лев среднего роста, также одетый в костюм розового цвета, человеку по имени Тамаго.

Двое собеседников сейчас находились в очень тёмной и особо секретной комнате. Только одна лампа освещала всё пространство, которого не было очень-то и много. Они сидели за столом, поедая конфеты и попивая чай. Но на этом столе было ещё что-то, кроме еды. Постер с наградой за голову.

«Сочинитель» Кори  
 **Preferably Alive**  
 _92,000,000_

— Да, именно это-суар. Кори доставил много проблем нашей Маме и, насколько я знаю, Кайдо тоже. С одной стороны, хорошо, что его поймали мёртвым, — Дозор мог выведать у него всё что угодно-муа. Но если посмотреть с другой стороны…

— Он мог бы нам ещё пригодится. Мама ведь говорила: «Я хочу, чтобы вы обязательно поймали Кори. Предпочтительно живым, но это уже как у вас получится». Гра-ар, если она поручила это нам, мы бы его быстро взяли!

— Пекомс, даже не думай об этом-суар. За ним гонялась Брюле-сама, но, к сожалению, не смогла его словить. Этот паршивец знает, — точнее, знал — своё дело. Он подрабатывал листовки, назначая за свою голову высоченную награду, и набирал в команду самых опасных преступников в течении нескольких лет-муа. А потом, когда Брюле-сама была очень близко, делал из них наживку и бросал на произвол судьбы, спасая свою собственную шкуру-суар.

— Ах уж этот гад, гра-ар!

— Но это ещё не всё-суар, — продолжил Тамаго. — Морской Дозор явно недооценивал этого Кори. Да и Мама тоже-муа. С его знаниями, девяносто миллионов — слишком малая цена. Хорошо, что теперь он мёртв. Если он не достался Мамочке, — значит, не достанется никому. Особенно Кайдо или Правительству-суар.

— Но он ведь Сочинитель! Эта вся информация, которую он когда-то продавал за бешеные цены, была обычной ложью. Или ты что-то знаешь?

— Ах, Пекомс, тебе нужно было лучше слушать Маму-муа.

— Гра-ар! Я её всегда слушаюсь! Не было ещё ни единого раза, когда я бы не послушался, — лев приблизился к Тамаго и снял свои чёрные очки, показывая миленькие глаза-бусинки, на что длинноногий никак не отреагировал.

— Слушать, а не слушаться, дорогой друг, но это не важно-суар. Главное то, что информация была правдивой. Кори действительно знал о каком-то важном секрете Кайдо и даже о настоящей личности брокера подпольного мира по прозвищу «Джокер»-суар. А ещё, кое-что более важное…

Пекомс на мгновение замер. Что может быть важнее чего-то касающегося Кайдо или Джокера? Лев не мог оторвать взгляда от собеседника, он даже не притронулся к конфетах.

— Ой, забыл-суар.

— Гра-а-а-ар! — Пекомс начал рвать гриву на голове. — Как ты мог такое забыть?! Гр-р… Возможно, Мама именно из-за этого его искала-а!

— Охох, я пошутил, Пек, просто пошутил-муа. На самом деле, я толком ничего не знаю, только то, что это как-то связано с Правительством, которое и не догадывалось о существовании какого-то там жалкого пирата. Даже Белоус, когда ему говорили о Кори и его возможных знаниях о местоположении Рафтеля, не обращал на него внимания-суар.

— Так, значит, он и про местоположение Рафтеля знает? И про красные понеглифы? Только не говори мне, что он мог их прочесть! Вот же ж чертяка, гра-ар!

— Нетт-нет, это уже обычные сказки. Слухи, которые распространяли его «накама», путешествуя по морям. Всё-таки, кое в чём Дозор был прав, назвав Кори сочинителем, хоть это и не было его виной-суар, — Тагамо взял чашку с головы и, отпив немного чая, поставил её назад. — Во всяком случае, теперь он уже мёртв — и ничто не грозит Кайдо или Правительству-муа, ничто теперь не сможет вызвать войну…

Спокойно выдохнув, Пекомс откинулся на спинку кресла. Но что-то было не так. Кое-что ещё гложило его мысли…

— Как тогда его смогли поймать? — после длительной паузы спросил лев.

— Понятия не имею-суар… Морской Дозор слишком недооценивал его, поэтому сомневаюсь, что они отправили кого-то сильного. Скорее всего это сделал охотник на пиратов, увидев невероятную награду за голову-суар.

— Этот охотник, должно быть, силён и хитёр, раз смог поймать того, кого не поймала Брюле-сама…

— Да, должно быть, это так-суар…


End file.
